


that bright noble path (of yours)

by miserable_masquerade



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, based on one scene from a currently airing anime series, i have 2 braincells, no beta we die like Glenn, one of them thinks about jeweler richard, the other thinks about ferbie, this is the product of those 2 braincells and my friends enabling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miserable_masquerade/pseuds/miserable_masquerade
Summary: "This noblest of nobles thing........maybe that's someone I can never be."In which Ferdinand and Hubert reflect briefly on the end of Hrym and the beginning of the new Aegir name.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	that bright noble path (of yours)

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of assumptions to make before reading:  
> \- This is the Crimson Flower timeline.  
> \- This take place between Chapters 12 and 13 of this route -- in other words, Byleth isn't back yet, but some time has passed since the capture of Garreg Mach.  
> \- B support between Ferdinand and Hubert was met prior to this fic.  
> \- As mentioned before, this takes place right after an incident similar to the Retribution paralogue that is locked outside of CF -- which is actually part of the reason why I wrote this, because Ferdinand deserved to get this paralogue in this route too! So why not write a little about it?
> 
> This is literally very closely based off of a similar scene from the anime The Case Files of Jeweler Richard - specifically, the end of episode 5. While watching that episode or all of the episodes out at the time this was posted (10) is not required to enjoy the fic, I highly, HIGHLY recommend it to anyone who likes Ferdinand/Hubert in any form. This show has given me too many damn ideas to write them into, this being the first, the others will be posted sooner or later. 
> 
> Special thanks to unrivaled_tapestry and diddlydang for putting up with me yelling about several of my ideas, including this one, without ever getting any completed work until now. I'm real damn grateful to have yall around as my friends, future readers, and writers in crime :")

that bright noble path of yours

8june1983

* * *

Ferdinand was the first person to speak, as he and Hubert observed the ravaged field of battle -- what had once been fertile, thriving Hrym land.

"This noblest of nobles thing........maybe that's someone I can never be."

-

Hubert glanced at Ferdinand's sullen face almost mockingly.

"What compels you to say such a thing, von Aegir?"

"Hubert," Ferdinand continued, "I am nothing more than a foolish little pawn in someone's chess game. I fail to truly consider the thoughts and deliberate the actions of others through eyes other than my own, and on top of that...not a single person treats me the way I try to treat them. Aside from Her Majesty's approval, there is little more that justifies anything I have ever done since the war began....I cannot even begin to understand how much my own father has done to bring Hrym to ruin, and desecrate the Aegir name. In short, I was never trying to do the right thing -- I am a failure, Hubert."

A brief silence followed, but then when Hubert broke it, he began with what Ferdinand saw as the least expected of remarks from the man.

"Over the years I have always found that those who try to be right and just, are always going to end up lonely, bitter, and filled with regret. "

Ferdinand could feel Hubert's eyes on him as he continued to speak, even though he could hardly manage to lift his face and see for himself. 

"Everyone has a different path to take, and it ultimately factors in what each person values in themselves and in others. People who shine too brightly while walking their path are often disliked as a result -- but Ferdinand, I have not once thought you were wrong in walking your chosen path."

_Now_ Ferdinand decided to look at Hubert -- as stunned as Ferdinand was, Hubert looked unfazed by any of what he had said.

After all, this was the first time Hubert had ever said his own given name in this way before, and Ferdinand still could not fully process it all.

-

"Wait, Hub-"

"You strive to bring justice to those who cause trouble or do harm, and I have reason to believe you would continue to do so even if you never knew or had any hand in what just transpired today. I find that kind of desire and kindness for others a very noble thing. I deeply admire it."

Ferdinand could not believe what he was hearing. Still convinced Hubert was trying to come down to yet another truly humiliating conclusion about him, he tried to rephrase.

"But why would you say these things now? Why now, after I have fallen to my lowest? Are you going to just. throw me down in the end like you've done before? I don't understand," he finished, as tears began to work their way up Ferdinand's throat.

"As I said, I deeply admire you for what you do to walk the path you chose to walk alongside Lady Edelgard and myself. It is something you have chosen for yourself, and one that need not be associated with the depravity of your father's actions. And because of this I even find myself envying you, even if it is just a little, tiny thought that comes to mind occasionally."

Hubert allowed himself to crack a small smile, hoping Ferdinand could see that he meant every single word he had just said. But when he finally looked at Ferdinand, the man was shaking, with tears streaming down his contorted face.

He sighed a little. Hubert had simply done what was needed to be done. Ferdinand would surely return to his usual personality the next morning after a good night's rest, so the least he could do was ask him to...

"Please, pull yourself together." 

Ferdinand obliged quietly, though he was desperately feeling for his spare handkerchief somewhere in his coatpockets, and it was a futile attempt to stop everything pouring out of him at once.

But before the sky above them both began to darken, before the curtains eventually fell upon the brutality of Aegir and the end of old Hrym -- Ferdinand managed one last "Thank you" for Hubert, who, unbeknownst to him, had decided to move ever so slightly closer to the other man, as if doing so would help soothe him a little easier.

The acknowledgement sounded weak, and it was heavily coloured with Ferdinand's own cries, but they were cries of gratitude in the end -- because for Ferdinand, if Hubert thought he could, and should, continue to strive for the noble standard, the title he dreamed of upholding for years, then no one else's words on this incident would matter to him. 

-

(end)

**Author's Note:**

> yeAAAAAH UH as i said. this is unbeta'd, this was written on the spur of the moment over one two-minute scene in an anime, feel free to give any feedback you wish though
> 
> twitter is @flxmeemperors, feel free to yell at me about the fic, 3h, ferbie, edeleth, the beagles, anything!


End file.
